


Fated Nightmares

by twelvenineteen



Series: Pieces of BeomNyeong [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: Jinyoung always have one week





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont knw why i just decided to post something

Jinyoung sees himself as cursed when he reached the age of 16 and he started getting nightmares of him being murdered or dying. The dreams are vague sometimes, not knowing where he is, or what he was doing. But sometimes it’s too detailed to the point that the feeling of the knife stabbing into his back or heart or stomach - he has dreamt it all - jolted him awake, breathing hard trying to make sure he didn’t actually die. Once he dreamt he was drowning. It was the longest nightmare ever and Jinyoung couldn’t wake up right until he’s totally out of breath after all the water had gone into his lungs. He took a really deep breath when he woke up, coughing profusely as if choking out the water. But it was all a dream. A nightmare. Nothing is real.

 

Until a week after that dream, Jinyoung’s youngest brother passed away after drowning in the swimming pool behind a chalet one night when everyone was busy helping out with the BBQ and didn’t noticed that he had went off to the swimming pool by himself. 

 

Jinyoung thought it’s a coincidence. A very detailed coincidence. But then it happened again. And again. Each and every one of his nightmares coming to life; the vague ones for people he barely know and the more detailed ones are for the people who are related to him. The worst nightmares are the ones he could feel everything. The knife going through his heart, the car hitting his side and throwing him off over the car just before his body reaches down to the rough asphalt and hit his head on the ground. He felt everything. And those kinds of nightmares only happen to the people he love. One week. That was all he was given to somehow save his loved ones, hoping it’s not their death he just dreamt of. 

 

He tried his best never to fall in love. He stuck beside his only bestfriend Jackson in hopes that people would think they are dating and will never make a move on him. Jackson is also the only person who knows about Jinyoung’s curse as he was the one who accompanied Jinyoung to find out the meaning behind his nightmares. He regretted instantly when they did, not really wanting to know his own death before it comes.

 

“Tell me all of your death nightmares ok? The detailed ones,” Jackson said.

 

“Why would you even want to know..” Jinyoung mumbled as he stirred mindlessly into his cup of coffee.

 

“So I can be more precautious? Or like I don’t know.. Be prepared?” Jackson said.

 

“You’ll live in fear Jackson-ah. If someone knows my death before me, I wouldn’t want to know,” Jinyoung said. 

 

“Just tell me ok. I just want to know. Please?” Jackson pleaded. He knows it hurts Jinyoung to remember the dreams all over again but Jackson is super paranoid and he’ll do anything to avoid dying unprepared. 

 

“Fine. Don’t blame me if you can’t even sleep at night,” Jinyoung grumbled.

 

He was careful. Extremely careful not to fall in love with anyone. Not to be in a relationship other than the friendship he has with Jackson. He thought he was. But apparently love works in the most mysterious ways.

 

The elevator bell dings, stopping at Jinyoung’s level. He pressed on the first floor but it went up to the floors above instead. Jinyoung groaned and knocked his forehead lightly on the wall. The apartment is old and hence, the haywire elevator. Jinyoung leaned at the corner of the small elevator, letting whoever that had called for it from the top floor do all the job of bringing him to the ground floor. It stopped at the 11th storey and Jinyoung subconsciously stood up straight when he saw the man walking in. 

 

Jaebum saw him the moment the door opened and he gave a small smile and a nod before pressing the ground level button and standing beside him. Jinyoung watch Jaebum’s features through his brief reflection on the old tainted glass filled with scratches and cracks, on the door of the elevator, admiring his broad shoulders and sharp jawline. He noticed a bruise just above Jaebum’s cheekbone and some cuts on his neck and cheek. And he definitely didn’t miss the busted lip. His hair was a mess but a nice one and made him look ten times hotter than he already is. Must be a rough night.

 

“It’s not good to stare Park Jinyoung-ssi,” Jaebum said quietly. Jinyoung looked away from the reflection and he could feel his face heating up.

 

“I wasn’t staring,” he said.

 

Jaebum smiled and lowered his head a little when he chuckled. He turned his head to Jinyoung and the younger did the same.

 

“Busy day?” Jaebum asked, nudging at the pile of papers and files Jinyoung was holding onto.

 

“Not really. Just submission,” Jinyoung shrugged. “Rough night?” Jinyoung asked, mirroring Jaebum’s actions from before, nudging at his face.

 

“Quite. But it’s normal,” Jaebum replied, seconds before they reached the ground floor, the elevator dings again.

 

Jaebum held the door open for Jinyoung. “After you,” he said. Jinyoung gave a simple smile and thanked him.

 

“I’ll see you when I see you then,” Jinyoung said, turning behind to look at the other stepping out of the elevator. Jaebum smiled and nodded. Jinyoung turned back around, not realising that he had just twirled like a shy schoolgirl in front of Jaebum.

  
  


“I ran into Jaebum just now,” Jinyoung said in a whisper while both of them were reading sample thesis in the library.

 

Jackson raised his eyebrows. “11th storey Jaebum?”

 

“Do we know any other Jaebum, Jackson?”

 

Jackson shrugged. “I don’t know. Who knows you’re talking about Park Jaebum or something. Does he look ok?”

 

Both of them know Jaebum is in a gang ever since they found him behind their apartment building all beaten up; blood and bruises everywhere. They didn’t ask but they didn’t have to. They’ve seen Jaebum with his group of friends marching towards one of the empty alleys in the neighbourhood with wooden bats and knives. Jackson feared him at first, never wanting to run into him but Jinyoung met him a couple of times when they took their respective mails from the postbox and he figured Jaebum is not dangerous when he’s not out fighting. 

 

“Few bruises and cuts on his face. But he’s still standing so I guess he’s ok,” Jinyoung said.

 

Jackson nodded. “So did you say more than 4 words to him today?”

 

Jinyoung bite his bottom lip a little trying to hide his grin when he nodded. Jinyoung has never gone more than a simple “Hi” and “see you” or “bye” when he’s talking to Jaebum. And the older man is a man of very few words it seems.

 

Jackson closed his book, leaning forward. “So what did you say?” 

 

“A lot of things,” Jinyoung said cheerfully at his attempt. Jackson’s expression was impressed. He clapped softly for Jinyoung, nodding in approval. 

 

“Did he say as much or just that smile-hi-bye thing both of you always do?” 

 

Jinyoung thought for a moment. “He said a lot too. But then we met in the elevator so there’s not much we can talk about in 11 storeys.”

 

Jackson nodded and chuckled. “Both of you are so weird. You’ve known the existence of each other for like, a year? And yet today is the first time you talked more than 4 words.”

  
  


Jinyoung ran into his room just as he opened his apartment door, leaving Jackson clueless in the living room. Jackson got up to check on his bestfriend and found him on the bed, hugging his bolster and grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Everything...okay?” Jackson asked. Jinyoung didn’t answer at all. He simply giggled. But jackson knows Jinyoung had ran into Jaebum again which is odd because he never ran into Jaebum more than once in a day.

  
  


_ Jinyoung just got back from his part-time job when the button in the elevator for his floor had trouble working and the elevator went all the way to the top floor. As Jinyoung took the elevator down again, it stopped at the 11th storey and that’s when he bumped into Jaebum again. Jaebum looked as surprised as he was when they saw each other and both of them laughed a little. _

 

_ “Elevator problem again?” Jaebum asked. _

 

_ “Yeah. One of these days I might just take the stairs,” Jinyoung said. “Going somewhere?”  _

 

_ Jaebum nodded once, with a slight hesitation. Jinyoung noticed the change in his expression and mentally fought with himself in his mind whether he should ask or not. _

 

_ “Are you ok?” _

 

_ Jinyoung made a mental note to punch himself in the face when he gets home later. _

 

_ Jaebum turned to face him and gave a small smile. “It’s a little risky. Tonight’s fight.” Jaebum went all the way to the back and leaned on the wall facing the door. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Jinyoung really regretted asking now because there is no way he knows what to say. He’s never been in a fight before except for some heavy quarrels with Jackson that involves little minor slaps here and there.  _

 

_ Jinyoung stepped backwards and leaned beside Jaebum, looking at him from the side. He didn’t know what insane courage got into him because what he did next is totally out of his own character. Jinyoung slipped his hand onto Jaebum’s hand and carefully intertwine their fingers together, giving the elder’s hand a little assuring squeeze. Jaebum turned his head towards their hands, surprised that Jinyoung isn’t as shy as he thought. He looked up at Jinyoung and smiled. _

 

_ “Thank you,” he said softly. Both of them simply stood there in silence, hand in hand until they reached the ground floor. Jinyoung didn’t even realised he hadn’t pressed the button for his own floor. They let go of their hands at the same time and Jaebum pushed himself off the wall. Jinyoung remained inside as Jaebum walked out. He turned and held the door open as he turned back to Jinyoung. _

 

_ “If I make it back alive, can I see you tomorrow for lunch?” Jaebum smiled. _

 

_ “Are you asking me out?” Jinyoung chuckled. Jaebum grinned. _

_ “I’d love to,” Jinyoung said. Jaebum’s grin got wider. _

 

_ “I’ll meet you at the lift lobby at 1pm then. Goodnight Jinyoung,” Jaebum said before letting go of the door and let it close. _

  
  


The happiness of the night went by as fast as it had appeared. It’s been a long time since Jinyoung had his detailed nightmares. And he definitely didn’t miss it. 

 

He was walking in a dark alley and he was holding something in his hand. He’s not alone but he doesn’t recognise anyone. The feeling in his heart as they walked was anxious and uneasy as if knowing something bad was going to happen. Another group of people in black and weapons in their hands approached his group and they stopped. The scene changed like a lighting in between and they were fighting. It’s night and dark but Jinyoung could see all the blood, hear all the shouting and curses thrown around, feel every punch and slash of knives on his arms and face. It changed again and Jinyoung felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and his surroundings were spinning. He held on his head and felt the liquid through his hair. Blood covered his palms as he brought his hand down to look. But he didn’t stop. He kept going, slashing and batting the opponent on the head mercilessly. 

 

He saw it. From the corner of his eyes. Someone was charging at him. He saw it but he couldn’t move in time. Before he knew it, he was held strongly by the shoulders and he felt the stab of the knife directly through his heart. The person wasn’t satisfied, stabbing again and again at the same spot, making sure he hit the heart. Jinyoung couldn’t breathe. He choked out air with every stab plunging through his chest. At the sixth stab, Jinyoung woke up.

  
  


He took a loud deep breath, sitting up immediately. Jinyoung’s breathing was harsh and he tried to take it as much oxygen as possible. He held his chest, making sure it wasn’t really happening to him. He could hear Jackson running to his room and the lights were on. Jackson stood at the entrance, face pale as ghost. As both of them stared at each other, Jinyoung was sure what were the words in his mind were. Was he next? 

 

But Jinyoung knows. It’s not Jackson.

  
  
  


A week. Jinyoung knows he has a week before his nightmares come to reality. He couldn’t sleep for the whole night after he had woken up from his nightmare. All he could think about was Jaebum and how was he going to face him for lunch the next day. Should he tell him about his nightmare curse? Will Jaebum laugh at him and never wanted to see him again? Or will he be understanding but scared like Jackson? Jinyoung couldn’t think straight until 1pm comes. Maybe his mind will be clearer when he sees Jaebum’s face. Hopefully.

 

Jinyoung wanted to wait at the lift lobby half an hour before time but he didn’t want to look like he’s too anxious to see Jaebum so he held himself back. Five minutes to 1pm, Jinyoung was already out of his apartment and waited at the lobby. 

 

When Jaebum didn’t show up after 2 hours, Jinyoung figured he was stood up. Or Jaebum had forgotten. He went all the way to the 11th storey, heart still racing the same way as he was waiting for Jaebum. The building is small and old with only 2 apartments on each floor. He could easily know which one is Jaebum’s as the owner of the other apartment had just stepped out with his wife and locked the door, before stepping into the lift, exchanging nods and smile with Jinyoung as he passed. 

 

He knocked again and again, soft at first and eventually progressed to louder and more urgent knocks. Still no answer. He wanted to check the back of the building if Jaebum is there like how Jackson and him found Jaebum for the first time, but Jackson called him and told him to come home instantly. 

 

Jinyoung was half expecting that Jaebum would be there waiting but he came home to only Jackson in the living room. Jinyoung sat beside him and Jackson asked, “You didn’t see Jaebum just now right?”

 

Part of him didn’t really want to admit it but another part of him is curious why Jackson is so sure. “Yeah. Why?”

 

“I bought the newspaper for today and look at what the top story is,” Jackson spread the morning papers on the coffee table. Jinyoung scanned the front page. There were several photos of what seemed like a bloody crime scene and the article filled the whole page, continuing slightly at the back filling up half of the page. The place look oddly familiar and Jinyoung is getting goosebumps just by looking at it. He didn’t even want to read, sliding the newspaper back to Jackson.

 

“What does it say?” he asked. Sensing Jinyoung’s uneasiness, Jackson didn’t ask why he didn’t read it himself.

 

“There was a gang fight yesterday at about 2am at Albiem Street’s alley,” Jackson told him based on what he read. “There were some witness saying they saw a group of guys in black walking towards the street but they didn’t see what happened. A young boy got lost this morning and saw dead bodies scattered around in that street. It was like a massacre but there were weapons so they believe it might have been a gang fight. They found some further from the crime scene so I assume some of them tried to make it back home,” Jackson’s voice trailed off quietly. “Police are still investigating the people from the other gang but-”

 

Jinyoung looked up from his hands. “But what?”

 

“But they recognised Jaebum’s gang. And.. they found all of them. All of their bodies,” Jackson finished.

 

“No.. It can’t be. That’s impossible,” Jinyoung said, shaking his head. “I have one week Jackson. I  _ always  _ have 1 week!” Jinyoung shouted.

 

“I don’t know Jinyoung. I really don’t know,” Jackson tried to calm him down.

  
  



End file.
